Rugrats Story
by OneUnheardVoice
Summary: Sorry I couldn't think of a good title. No flames this is my first story! So, any way, you'll have to read and see what it's about. so RR of course!
1. The Mall and all it's Mysteries!

Disclaimer Thingamabob~ I don't own any of these characters in this story. Besides Angela, who is like, the coolest! Lol j/k! I also own Denise and Rosie.  
  
Okay.this is my first ficcie! So no flames. It was hard for me to find time to write this what with school and all. Anyway, please, if you like it, say so, if you don't, give suggestions in a nice way!! Thanks if you review and stuff!! Oh, yeah, I will only continue if I get good reviews, so if the people don't like it, I don't finish it! Just a note to avoid any and all confuzzlement: Their school goes from 6th -9th grade, so therefore, they are in 8th and Angelica is in 9th.  
  
*All are age 13*  
  
"Oh yeah! High score! Match that, Lil!" Phil whooped from the seat of the arcade game "Alien Shooters".  
  
"Not only will I match it, I'll beat it too!" Lil said, putting a quarter into the machine.  
  
*Boom**Smash**Kabloom* went the game's sound effects. This went on for a little while longer until GAME OVER! SCORE: 180,000,000,000: NEW HIGH SCORE!  
  
"In your face, Phil!" Lil joked.  
  
"Luck.pure dumb luck!" Phil grumbled.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Tommy said walking over to Phil and Lil.  
  
"Phil's mad because I made the new high score on Alien Shooters and he'll never beat it!" Lil said teasingly.  
  
"I could beat it any old time I wanted to!" Phil rushed to his defense.  
  
"Then why don't you?" Lil challenged.  
  
"Because.I uh.umm.ran outta quarters. Yeah, that's it!" Phil got up from the Alien Shooters chair to go buy himself a smoothie.  
  
"Hey! Phil, Lil, Tommy!" all three teens looked up to see Kimi running over to the arcade.  
  
"Hey Kimi!" Phil said, walking up to the clerk with his money. (Which I should mention was all in quarters!)  
  
"Spare some change for the poor?" Kimi asked jokingly.  
  
"Sure, what do ya want?" Phil responded.  
  
"Strawberry banana smoothie sound good!" Kimi answered.  
  
"Alrighty then." Phil said. He ordered the smoothies and then they jetted from the arcade.  
  
**A few minutes later**  
  
"Hey! I just though of something!" Phil said, looking around him.  
  
"Don't hurt your poor brain, Phil!" Kimi joked.  
  
"Haha! Very funny! Anyway, where are Tommy and Lil?" Phil asked.  
  
"I don't know." Kimi said, taking a look around her.  
  
"May.maybe we should go find them" Phil said, his face turning pink as he just realized how awkward it was without the two there.  
  
"Yeah.sounds like a plan to me." Kimi said, also realizing the oddness of the situation.  
  
Just then Phil heard a bubbling laugh that could be no one else's except Angelica's.  
  
"This way!" He hissed, pulling Kimi into the "Vans Outlet".  
  
"Of course, Lil, there's still room on the squad!" she screeched in that horrible nails-on-chalkboard voice of hers.  
  
"Thanks, Angelica! I thought for sure all the spots would be taken!" Lil said in return. "Well, gotta jet!" she added, wandering off into Claire's as Angelica hurried to catch up with Samantha and Suzie.  
  
Kimi and Phil casually strolled across the mall hallway to Claire's.  
  
"Hey, Lil. Have you seen Tommy around?" Phil asked coolly.  
  
"Yeah, he said something about his bladder." Lil shook her head. "He said his bladder was gonna burst so I would try the bathroom."  
  
"Lil, you are one weird kid!" Phil said as he walked out of Claire's and headed toward the food court/bathroom area of the mall.  
  
When he was about to turn the corner to that wing of the mall, he felt a shoulder brush against his. He turned to see it was Kimi, who must have been there all along and Phil had not noticed her. (Which she thought was the story of her life.)  
  
"Whoa, Kimi didn't even see you!" Phil said, embarrassedly surprised.  
  
"Well, I didn't expect you to what with your attention span and all." Kimi smiled.  
  
"Hey Phil!" both Phil and Kimi turned to see Denise, the most popular girl in the eighth grade, waving at Phil.  
  
"Oh.uh hi Denise." Phil blushed furiously.  
  
"Wait up! Me and Rosie will walk around the mall with you!" She called, grabbing Rosie's arm and running up the hall to catch up to Phil. She ran into Kimi, whom she didn't even notice.  
  
"Watch it, Denise! That's my friend you're trampling!" Phil said, helping Kimi regain her balance.  
  
"Oops! Sorry! Didn't even notice you there, Jenni!" Denise smiled mockingly.  
  
"It's Kimi!" Kimi replied angrily.  
  
"Right.so anyway, Phil, where are you headin'?" Denise continued the conversation.  
  
"Well, Kimi and I were gonna try and find Tommy, who is apparently missing at the moment." Phil said.  
  
"Great! We'll help you find Timmy!" Denise said, smiling brightly.  
  
"It's Tommy," Said an upset Kimi.  
  
"Uh huh. Okay, me and Phil will take the food court, Rosie and Kimi, go.somewhere else and look!" Denise said.  
  
"Actually, Denise, I think it'd be better if Kimi and I went together, after all, we carpooled with her mom over here, so I have to be with her if she comes to pick us up." Phil said, pushing Denise off his shoulder.  
  
"Alright then," said a disappointed Denise. "See you in school on Monday.  
  
"Phil, you total LIAR!" Kimi said happily after Denise and Rosie were out of earshot.  
  
"What?" Phil grinned "So we rode our bikes here! Big deal! As if I wanted to spend the afternoon with her anyway!"  
  
"Any other boy would've killed to have been you!" Kimi said.  
  
"Yeah, but, she's such a snob! And anyway, I'd much rather sped the day with you than that twit!" Phil smiled that perfect grin of his.  
  
"Oh really. And why is that?" Kimi raised an eyebrow inquisitively.  
  
"You are so much more fun and, you don't hang on my arm. Ecch! That's just creepy!" Phil shuddered playfully.  
  
"It's like: whenever you turn, there it is! Like a shoulder growth or something!" Kimi laughed.  
  
"Oh, look, there's Tommy!" Kimi pointed to the McDonald's line where Tommy was standing.  
  
"Who's that he's talking with?" Phil asked.  
  
"And holding hands with?" Kimi squinted to make sure she was seeing correctly.  
  
Dum Dum DUUUUM! Who is that girl?? Will they ever find out?? Tune in for the next chapter of my story! Haha. Please review! 


	2. Crushes

Ok, sorry it took so long to update!  
  
I wanna give a shout out to Lil Kimi, twister-power and Wicked Witch of Slytherin for being the first (and only) three to review my fic!  
  
Disclaimer~don't own ne1 besides Angela (who will make her appearance in this chapter.)  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Kimi gasped.  
  
"That's Angela.from school!" Phil said of the girl holding Tommy's hand.  
  
"Since when do Tommy and Angela date?" Kimi questioned.  
  
"Since.today, I guess!" Phil answered.  
  
**  
  
School~ On Friday  
  
**  
  
"Uh... Tommy, mind if I ask you something?" Phil asked the next day.  
  
"Sure, Phil, What's up?" Tommy responded happily.  
  
"Well.it's about the mall and stuff." Phil said.  
  
"Okay." Tommy said.  
  
"Well, I saw you there with Angela.ummm holding hands." Phil said sheepishly.  
  
"Oh.that." Tommy sighed. "Well, you see, Angela likes me and all, so I said yes to her when she asked me to the mall yesterday."  
  
"So, do you like her?" Phil asked.  
  
"Well, no.and I told her that yesterday. But we're still friends." Tommy answered.  
  
"Oh.I thought maybe you had asked her out and." Phil laughed lightly.  
  
"You know I like Lil!" Tommy covered his mouth as he let his last statement sink in.  
  
"Well, now I do!" Phil grinned mischievously.  
  
"Phil, I swear if you tell anybody you'll be in for it!" Tommy threatened.  
  
"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." Phil slapped Tommy on the back and ran off to second period.  
  
*End of the day.*  
  
"Hold on Lil, I left my scrunchie in the locker room." Kimi said hurrying to the girl's locker room.  
  
When she got there, she saw her scrunchie on the bench. She made a grab for it but someone was faster.  
  
"Well, well, well!" Denise said. "If it isn't little miss Kimi!"  
  
"Give me my scrunchie, Denise." Kimi said calmly.  
  
"Just a minute. I need you to answer a question for me." Denise, being the taller of the two girls, pulled the scrunchie up.  
  
"Stop playing games and give it." Kimi said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Who's playing?" She answered. "I want to know if you like Phil!"  
  
"Classified information." Kimi said, grabbing for the hair piece.  
  
"YOU DO!" Denise smiled wickedly.  
  
"I do not, Denise." Kimi lied, her face turning red.  
  
Denise just laughed and dropped the scrunchie at her feet.  
  
"Sure Kimi, I totally believe you!" She walked off, her heels clicking all the way.  
  
(a/n: So sorry if this argument sounds kinda childish, but middle-school aged girls can be very catty!) *MEOW!*  
  
Kimi picked up her scrunchie and walked off toward the busses.  
  
"I do not like Phil!" She thought to herself. "He is my buddy, my friend, my extremely cute friend." "NO NO NO! He is just a friend." She argued with herself all the way outside. It was then she realized she's missed her bus.  
  
"Great!" She complained out loud. "Now what?"  
  
"You tell me!" a familiar voice said.  
  
"Phil?" She turned around to face him. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Went back to get my science notebook and had a locker jam." He replied.  
  
"Well, what do we do?" Kimi asked.  
  
"We ride!" Phil said jokingly. "Or, we could always walk" he grinned.  
  
"Let's go then." Kimi smiled, walking in the direction of home.  
  
"See?" she thought to herself. "If I liked Phil, I would know! He-"  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Phil's arm around her shoulder.  
  
She felt warm and happy at that moment.  
  
Just who was she trying to convince that she didn't like Phil: Denise.or HERSELF?  
  
Ok! That's the end of this chapter! I will try to update sooner next time.I've been ultra-busy this summer, so, review and thanx again to lil kimi, twister-power, and wicked witch of slytherin for reviewing! ( c ya's soon!! 


	3. Lucky Kimi

WAHOO! I'm back and stupider than ever! (That's something to be proud of...) So, thanx all of yas who reviewed...except that one person who thought I wrote that Tommy and Angelica were at the mall together. It clearly says Angela. Sorry if there was any name confusion there. I promised my BFF Angela I'd somehow work her into the story since Tommy is her fave.  
  
Disclaimer- Don't own 'em never will!  
  
*** (It's been so long...I need to re-read and find out where I left off...) ***  
  
Kimi sat in her room that night thinking about her conversation with Denise. She had said she didn't like Phil and she thought that it was true, but lately she was contradicting herself on that statement. When Phil had walked her home that afternoon, she was happy and felt like she actually belonged. She really liked to march to the beat of her own drum and Phil really supported that.  
  
She also had Lil to deal with. The conversation she'd overheard between Angelica and her about the "squad" wasn't very comforting. Was Lil being prep-ified?  
  
Kimi contemplated (A/N: WOO! Big words!) this as she packed her overnight bag. Since it was Friday, her mom had given her permission to sleep over at Lil's house. Once she finished packing, she ran to the garage and hopped on her bike and made her way to Lil's house.  
  
***  
  
**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**  
  
Kimi knocked loudly on Lil's front door.  
  
"Coming!" yelled a voice from inside.  
  
A few seconds later Phil opened the door. "Oh...hey Kimi!" he smiled.  
  
"Hey," Kimi said, walking inside. "Where's Lil?"  
  
"The bathroom...where else?" he replied. "She told me to tell you she'd be down in a few. She's searching for some nail polish or somethin'..."  
  
"Okay." Kimi said. They walked into the living room where Kimi set down her stuff.  
  
"Here I am!" Lil said, running down the stairs and into the living room. She was carrying what looked like 10 pounds of makeup bags!  
  
"Planning on making-over the whole city, are we Lil?" Kimi joked.  
  
"Ha ha," Lil said sarcastically.  
  
"Lil, where in the heck do you get all this crap?" Phil asked, dumping one of the bags full of eye shadow onto the couch.  
  
"Don't you have somewhere to be Phillip?" Lil asked rather snottily.  
  
"Yeah...with my best friend PS2!" Phil answered, making his way up to his room.  
  
***  
  
It was around 10:00 and Kimi was contentedly painting her toenails bright orange when Lil said, "I'm gonna go get some more snacks...be right back!"  
  
"Alright," Kimi responded as Lil went to the kitchen.  
  
Just then, (A/N: I use this phrase to much...I need new material!) Phil walked down the stairs. (A/N: Who expected THIS to come *rolls eyes at herself*)  
  
"Sup?" He said to Kimi.  
  
"Nothing worth saying!" she replied.  
  
"Where's Lil?" he asked.  
  
"Getting snacks... why?"  
  
"Because my PS2 shorted out again and I need to use hers..." he said with a sheepish grin.  
  
Kimi laughed lightly and said, "Boys and their PS2s. Gotta love it!"  
  
On the TV, Liz Phair's "Why Can't I?" music video was playing. (A/N: Courtesy of VH1!! Lol)  
  
Kimi began humming and Phil smirked.  
  
"What?" Kimi asked, offended.  
  
"It's just that, you never really sing and I think it's...I dunno...cute." Phil smiled some more.  
  
Get a load of me. Get a load of you. Walkin' down the street and I hardly know you. It's just like we were meant to be.  
  
Phil and Kimi sat in silence for a few moments as they listened to the lyrics.  
  
Holding hands with you, and we're out at night.  
  
Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right.  
  
And I've got someone waiting too.  
  
They moved closer and closer together until their lips were an inch apart.  
  
Lil walked in just as they were about to kiss. (A/N: I know VERY cliché!)  
  
"Umm...Lil...I just need to know if I can use your PS2." Phil said, jumping up and turning a deep shade of scarlet.  
  
"Yeah sure." Lil answered, trying not to laugh.  
  
Phil sprinted upstairs and straight to Lil's room.  
  
"So." Lil said letting out a little giggle. "What went on here?"  
  
"Nothing." Kimi said, embarrassedly rubbing the back of her neck.  
  
"Mmmmhmmm..." Lil said sarcastically.  
  
***  
  
YAY! Romance! YAHOO! Do you hate me for waiting too long to update or did this make up for it?? Lol. I am sorry for putting in so many A/N's, but I have a lot to say! Lol. Expect more soon, because Christmas break is a- comin' up!! 


End file.
